j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Akihabara@Deep
is a drama that began airing on TBS from June 19, 2006 and ran for 11 episodes with one secret special. Synopsis Akihabara is a Tokyo district full of mangas, anime, electronics, video games, figurines, etc. It is a place that gathers fanatics of such themes, people who are commonly referred to as otaku. Page, Box, Akira, Taiko, Daruma, and Izumu are six otaku each with his/her own troubles and sought relief through a website called "Yui's Lifeguard." When site owner Yui died of a mysterious death, the six who are each experts in their own fields gathered to form "Akihabara@DEEP", a "trouble shooter" group that vows to protect Akihabara and solve the problems of its inhabitants. Cast *Shunsuke Kazama as Page *Toma Ikuta as Box *Yuki Himura as Daruma *Gen Hoshino as Taiko *Yuka Kosaka as Akira *Hatsune Matsushima as Izumu/Izm *Manami Honjo as Yui Digital Capital *Kazuki Kitamura as Nakagomi Takeshi *Satoshi Matsuda as Tosaka *Masayuki Izumi as Shimoyanagi Konosuke Maid Cafe *Hiroko Isayama as Watao Akane *Seijun Nobukawa as Rui / Tama-chan (Hipopo) *China Fukunaga (福永ちな) as China *Miri Akimoto as Miri *Rika Fuji (藤井梨花) as Rika *Misa Mochizuki (望月みさ) as Misa *Ayaka Nanasawa (七沢彩夏) as Ayaka Others *Iori Nomizu as Tsuku (Hipopo) *Osamu Shitara *Bunta Kawamoto (川元文太) *Toshiyuki Kuroda (黒田俊幸) *Mickey Curtis (ミッキー・カーチス) Guests *Kazuma Yamane as gang leader (ep1) *Kazunobu Kubota (久保田和靖) as the Cat Fight Announcer (ep2) *Misato Tachibana as Katsurai Mami (ep3) *Natsume Sano as Tachibana Satsuki (ep3) *Daisuke Hibi (日比大介) as Akada Shunichiro (ep4) *Haruka Kinami as Kaira (ep4) *Kami Hiraiwa as Shoko (ep5) *Narumi Konno as Mizuki (ep5) *Reiko Suho as Kuno Akiko (ep6) *MARI as Nagomi (ep8) *Nonami Takizawa as Mikiko (ep9) *Yuki Matsumura as the Fukusyuya (ep9) *Ira Ishida (石田衣良) as himself (ep11) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Ira Ishida (石田衣良) Akihabara@Deep (novel) *'Screenwriter:' Kawahara Masahiko (河原雅彦), Yuuko Kawabe (川邊優子) *'Producer:' i-cf corporation (株式会社アイ・シー・エフ), Geneon Entertainment Inc., Yomiko (読売広告社) *'Director:' Hitoshi One (大根仁) *'Music:' Tucker Episodes #Search 1: Our City Akihabara. Exterminate the Otaku Hunts! #Search 2: Fighting Maid Akira. Get Revenge in the Cat Fight! #Search 3: Getting Over Yui's Death. @DEEP Gets Started. Catch the Cosplay Peeper! #Search 4: Taiko in Love.!? Save the Brainwashed Akiba Children! #Search 5: Appearance of Imposter Yui! Exposing the Suicide Site Targeting Ota! #Search 6: Female Announcer vs Otaku. Prevent a Media Frenzy! #Search 7: Akiba of the Dead. Repel the Otaku Zombie! #Search 8: Great Maid War. Investigate the Ero Maid Cafe! #Search 9: Box's Past. Conquer that Fear of Women! #Search 10: Daruma Falls!? @DEEP splits up!? #Search 11: @DEEP Goes Forth! Rescue Yui from the Electric Brain Castle! Notes *Daruma is a cosplaying otaku. So far, hes dressed up as the following characters from the following anime: Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam), Alan Tracy (Thunderbirds), Maetel, Tetsuro (Galaxy Express 999), Cyborg 009 (Cyborg 009), Cobra (Space Adventure Cobra), Black Jack (Black Jack), Nobita (Doraemon), Shinguji Sakura (Sakura Taisen), Alexandria Meat (Kinnikuman). During the second story, he showcased many of his cosplay costumes, notably that of AYA (former guitarist Psycho le Cemu) from the PV "Prism", complete with choreography and signature pink wig. *Nakagomi Takeshi is an open Gundam fan, who has made numerous references to Gundam, apart from him cosplaying as Char Aznable and owning a 1/1 Char Custom Zaku model and several Gundam models. He also owns the famous Kaneda bike from Akira. *Coincidentally, the members of akihabara@DEEP also have the 1/1 Char Custom Zaku model, as well as a 1/1 model of Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3. *The Digital Capital building that appears in the show is a composite of the Akihabara Dai Building with a digitally added portion on the top. External Links *Official site *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *Comparison between the adaptations Category:TBS